


Steve Rogers imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of Steve Rogers imagines





	Steve Rogers imagines

It was seven in the morning, you and Steve making your way to the shower after a long night of fooling around.

“You promised me breakfast Steve,” you said playfully.

“After a shower i swear,” he said pulling you under the water with him.

He kissed you hard, his hand finding your cock.

“We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny,” you groaned.

“It seems I’m not the only one,” he smirked as your cock got hard.

He got down on his knees, taking a slow lick up the shaft.

“Steve,” you moaned.

He took you into his mouth, bobbing his head.

One of his hands reached around and squeezed your ass.

His tongue swirled around your cock as he prodded a finger into your ass.

Steve pumped his finger in and out of you while his mouth was busy with your cock.

“Get up,” you eventually bordered.

Steve got back to his feet and you immediately turned him around, pressing him up against the wall and pushing your cock inside him.

He clawed at the shower tiles while you fucked him.

Your hands were on his hips, holding him in place.

The water sprayed around you, your’s and Steve’s moans bouncing off the walls.

The room grew foggy from the hot water but all you two were focused on was each other.

Steve stroked his cock quickly, “I’m gonna cum,” he groaned.

Within seconds Steve was cumming but you kept thrusting into him roughly.

Moments later you were cumming inside him.

“Good thing we’re already in the shower, easy clean up,” he laughed.

“Now where’s my breakfast Rogers,” you said a few minutes later when you guys finally got out of the shower.


End file.
